Elementary, my dear Swan
by swanstiger
Summary: Emma Swan is a sober companion to Killian Jones, a fresh out of rehab drug addict. She'll be living with him for the next six weeks, helping him maintain his sober life. Based on the TV show Elementary.


_Elementary, my dear Swan_

_Emma Swan is a sober companion hired by Liam Jones to assist his brother, Killian Jones, who is a fresh out of rehab drug addict. She'll be living with him for the next six weeks, helping him maintain his sober life. Based on the TV show Elementary._

**_AN: Hey guys! So this is my first ever __fanfiction. I wanna to apologize for any mistakes, since I'm not American sometimes I make some here and there. Since this wasn't beta'd, there might be even more than I think, so.._**

**_This is strongly based on Elementary, but there's definitely gonna be some change here and there in the storyline so the actual fans of it won't get too bored._**

**_I hope it doesn't suck, either, I'm pretty nervous about it, I have been working on it for the past 6 weeks or so.. I tried my best to not make them too OOC, but it's not the easiest job in the world. Please considere that this is an AU, so therefor there will be some differences here and there since they are "different" from the show in some ways. It's also my first, so keep that in mind. :)_**

**_Lastly, this will kind of be a slow burn fanfiction, so don't expect any real romance on the first chapters, otherwise you'll be truly disappointed. There will be a lot in the future though!_**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Emma Swan studied the neighborhood carefully as she made her way towards her destination. It was one of the finest areas in New York, with fancy houses and beautiful gardens, and she would be lying if she said it wouldn't make a nice place to live in. And thanks to her job for the next six weeks, she would.

Emma was a sober companion, meaning that she helped fresh out of rehab addicts to maintain their sober life. She lived with them for some weeks, taking them to meetings and teaching them how to keep themselves from doing drugs on their daily life routine, so that they wouldn't relapse without a professional help in their lives.

It had started out two years ago. Emma had just stepped out of her old job and needed a provisory one to help her pay her bills. That's when her best friend, Elsa, told her about her sister's job, and how they got paid $1000 a day for six weeks of work. She realized that would give her enough money to pay all of her bills – and she'd still be able to keep extra cash for other smaller things she might want to buy here and there – she to accepted it.

Anna managed to set her up with her first client two days afterwards, and she'd been doing that ever since.

As she made her way to the address that had been given her, she thought about her new client. He was a ten months heroin addicted with additional violent behavior and no true interest of achieving a sober life. His brother, Liam Jones, had been the one to contact her earlier that week via e-mail, telling her he hoped she could encourage him to stay clean.

She had had those types of clients before, and even though she had no problem with handling them, they most likely weren't her favorites. Their extremely bad behaviors and cocky ways made her annoyed, and from what she read on Mr. Jones' latest e-mail, his brother wasn't different. She needed the money though, so she accepted his request either way.

Emma walked a few more blocks before making a left turn, finally arriving at the address.

_221B Baker Street, here she was._

The house she found herself looking at was old. The painting was chipping, a bright brick red color. The garden was badly taken care of, and she thought it was probably the only house in that area that was in that was in such bad state.

As she walked up the steps, she looked at her watch and saw that she was a few minutes early, but that did not stop her from ringing the bell anyways.

She heard footsteps on the other side before the door opened to reveal a man. A gorgeous man, Emma might add, which took her by complete surprise. He had a very dark and messy hair, and strong jaw covered by black stubble. He was wearing a blue v-neck shirt that allowed her to see a peck of his chest hair. But what stood out the most to her was the pair of ocean blue eyes that were staring back at her with a curious frown. She swallowed hard before speaking for the first time. "Mr. Jones? My name is Emma Swan. I'm sure your brother mentioned me. I'm gonna be your sober companion for the next six weeks."

The man stared at her for what seemed like hour, neither saying a world before he finally replied, his Irish accent surprising Emma once again. "Right. Sorry love." he threw her a small smirk before continuing. "We are in no need of your services. Have a good day." He told her, attempting to close the front door, only to be stopped by Emma's foot. She was in no mood to take anyone's shit today.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way; you can either let me in, or I'll do it by force. In no occasions you'll be getting what you want. What do you prefer?" She asked him challengingly, raising her right eyebrow and bringing her hands to her waist.

He sighed heavily at her words and with a roll of his eyes he stepped back, holding the door open for her to enter before he close it behind them once again.

She took a moment to examine a bit of the main floor of the house. It was decorated in dark colors and old wallpapers that gave a grandma kind of look to it. There was a corridor right when you entered it full of paintings and photos all over its walls.

She was so focused on it she barely heard the man behind her speak. "Please don't get too comfortable we won't be here long."

He passed through her, grabbing a pair of shoes that were lined on the corridor wall next to the stairs and made his way towards another room. Emma followed him and found herself standing on the living room, which was full of different tables, all filled with papers and weird object. She approached Mr. Jones as he sat on one of the chairs, putting his shoes on as fast as he could.

"Mr. Jones, did your brother tell you about me or not?"

"He e-mailed, told me to expect some sort of babysitter." He told her, finishing up his last knot before getting up "And please, call me Killian."

"So he explained his conditions in respect of your sobriety?"

"Aye. I use, I end up on the streets, I refuse your help, I end up on the streets. Seems I don't have much of a choice." He made his way to the hanger next to the front door, grapping his coat before opening the door and looking at her once again. "We should get going, we are already late."

Part of the companionship, the part she hated the most, was that she had to go everywhere with her clients, not matter when or where. This made having a social life slightly difficult. She couldn't hang out with family or friends or even plan dates because she was required to follow her client on social and professional meetings. Her life during those six weeks would always come in second to his.

"Is your car parked too far?" He asked, making his way outside the house. Emma looked at him curiously.

"How do you know I have a car?"

"I can see the parking ticket inside your purse. Would be stupid to have it if you didn't have a car, right?" he added. "Forget it, we'll go by taxi instead.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she finally passed through his front door, closing it behind her and following him around the corner, to a busier street. He held out his hands and flagged down a cab, opening the door and gesturing her to get in, which she reluctantly did. He told the address to the driver as they were pulled into traffic.

Killian cut a glance at her before looking back at the window, watching the cars and landscapes as they made their way to their mystery destination.

"Did my brother mention what I do?" Killian looked back at her for a second, waiting for a reply.

Emma thought for a second. His brother hadn't talked much about Killian's personal life, but she did remember him telling her about what he worked on. "He told me you're a detective."

"_Consulting_ detective, actually." He corrected her with a smirk.

She gave a confused look. "Does this have anything to do with where we are going?"

"Aye." He answered, before looking back at the window.

The rest of the drive was filled with silence. Twelve minutes later, the cab stopped and Killian paid the driver as Emma stepped out of the car and onto the street.

She looked around, noticing they were in a peaceful neighborhood, much like the one Killian lived in, and followed him as he made his way towards one of the houses. There were four police cars parked in front of it, and policeman going in and out every second. A caution sigh circled the house, and Emma's curiosity grew at the sight.

"What are we doing here?" She asked Kilian, fastening her steps as she tried to keep up with him.

"Come along" he replied with a smirk, making his way towards the front door of the house.

As she walked inside the house, she felt like there was a real life episode of CSI going on around her. It was filled with policeman everywhere, some taking pictures of every detail in every room, others taking notes or talking in the corners.

She followed Killian as he made his way towards one of the rooms, which she soon noticed was the kitchen. There was broken glass and water all over the floor, caution tape keeping anyone from going through it. She noticed two men talking at the corner and Killian approached them.

"Captain Nolan, Graham." He greeted them quickly with a smile and a shake of hands as they turned towards Emma and Killian, allowing the woman to see their faces a little better. The first one she noticed was the man on her right. He had a short sandy hair and green eyes. He was in a suit, white colored shirt, and a red tie. He didn't seem exactly comfortable with those clothes, and she caught him fixing his tie and the collar of his shirt sometimes, an annoyed look on his face.

The second man was slightly shorter. He had curly and brown hair, his eyes also green. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a brown leather jacket that looked much like the one Emma had on at that moment.

"So, what do we have here?" Killian asked as he snapped a pair of latex gloves onto his hands.

"Victor Whale. Aged twenty-seven. Found dead with two bullets on his chest. No signs of break-in other than a broken mirror and glasses." Killian waved his way around the house as Graham talked, studying each corner as he continued to pass out information. "His friend, Ruby, come for a visit and found him dead, bled to death on the carpet of the living room."

"No one reported a gun shot?know how you like to examinate itchack the time of death yet though, i of the living room. continued to pass out informotaion. s

"All the neighbors claimed they never heard a gunshot. "

"Right. And did you talk the girl… Ruby, yet?"

"No, we haven't." the other man, Captain Nolan, she presumed, replied. "We tried, but the woman was too distraught by the death of her friend to even form a proper sentence." He seemed to notice Emma then, lingering behind Killian. "Who's this?"

According to their contract, Emma wasn't allowed to reveal the true nature of their relationship, unless, of course, her client did it himself. So she waited for him to say anything, since they hadn't talked about which way he'd prefer introducing her as yet.

"Emma Swan." Killian introduced her. "She's my new housekeeper." Emma fought hard not to roll her eyes before taking the Captain's hand with a smile on her face.

"David Nolan." He introduced.

Emma could hear some quiet chatter coming from the living room, and they stepped into it and that's when she saw the corpse spread out on the floor of the living room, just like Graham had described some minutes ago.

Her eyes widened in shock, but she soon managed to regain composure, taking a deep breath and trying to take the imagine out of her head. Even though Emma wasn't a stranger to idea of murder and death, seeing it up close was a whole different thing.

"Ruby, my name is Killian Jones, I'm a consulting detective for the NYPD, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions?" Killian asked, sitting next to the woman on the couch. She was young, brown hair with a few red highlights. She was dressed in a black mini skirt and a black and white crop top and her eyes were extremely red, possibly from all the crying. She sniffed before nodding at him. "Would you care telling me where you where last night between nine to eleven thirty?"

"My grandma's, I'm always at my grandma's at Fridays." She grabbed the purse that was by her side and took a small notebook and a pen out of it, opening it and writing something down before handing it to Kilian. "That's my grandma's phone, you can call her and ask if you'd like."

Killian's eyes flicked to David, who nodded and grabbed the paper of his hand. "We will do that right away." He said as he exited the room, Graham behind him, leaving the Ruby Killian and Emma alone. He returned his attention to the girl, who sniffed again.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Mr. Whale, Ruby?"

The brunette thought for a moment before answering him. "No, not really. He was a great guy, an amazing guy, actually. He was studying to be a doctor, he wanted to be able to save people, you know?" more tears started to fall from her eyes and she cleaned them away with her hand before speaking again. "Sorry, I just don't understand. I was in a middle of a pretty bad divorce; he had been helping me a lot through it. I don't know why anyone would ever want to hurt him."

"You said you two were friends?" Killian asked.

She shuffled her feet before answering. "Yes. Close friends. We met at the hospital two years ago. I'm a nurse where he used to work."

He stared at her for some seconds before replying gently. "Thank you, Ruby. Why don't you go grab some water and try to calm yourself down?"

Ruby gave him a small smile before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"She was lying." He stated and Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"About being close friends with the dead guy? I figured." Emma replied, earning a surprised look from Killian. "I'm good with knowing when people lie to me.

Killian's eyes flicked up, a grin forming on his lips. "What else did you notice that was strange in there?

"Aside from the dead corpse laying in the middle of the living room? I dunno."

Killian smirked. "The was she talked about him, the dreamy look in her eyes, it's definitely not the way someone talks about their friends. She was involved with the guy."

"And...? I don't see why that's even relevant."

He rolled his eyes, clearly impatient, before answering her. "While walking through the kitchen I've noticed there weren't just one glass of water broken, there were two, which makes it look like whoever killed him was a friend, not someone you'd expect to be a murder. Afterwards, while talking to the lass, she said she was in the middle of a pretty bad divorce. There was a picture on the living room of her, the diseased Victor Whale, and another guy, who had the same ring on his ring finger as Ruby, which made me realize that he is probably the ex-husband, meaning they all knew each other. So my thoughts are: jealous ex-husband finds out his beloved ex-wife was involved in a relationship while still married to him, so he asks for a divorce and, like that's not enough, murder the said man as a revenge."

Emma's head was spinning as she heard Killian speak, a billion questions on her mind. She was about to make one of the few, but before she could say anything he had turned around, already making his way towards Ruby, who was talking with Graham and David,

"Lass, you said you were in a middle of a bad divorce, would you mind telling us the name of your ex-husband?" He asked her, interrupting whatever kind of conversation she was having with the two other detectives.

"Huh, yeah, his name's Peter." The woman replied, confused at his question. "What does this have to do with the murder?"

"Ok Ruby, I'm gonna ask you this one time, and you're gonna have to be honest with me… Were you and Mr. Whale involved?"

Her eyes widened at his question, and she hesitated before replying. "Yes, we were. Why? Do you think Peter did it?"

"Do you think he could've done it?" Killian replied back, and the woman didn't even need to reply, her widened and disgusted eyes already answering for her.

* * *

Four hours later, the murder was solved. As it turned out, Kilian was right. Peter Smith was the killer of Victor Whale. They also found out he had been sexually abusing his ex-wife, Ruby, among other girls before her. When Victor discovered, what Peter was doing to his wife, he invited him at his house and threatened to tell the police. In fear of going to jail, Peter killed him and ran. The police managed to find him in his house, packing bags to leave the country. Unfortunately for him, he had been caught before he had any chance to run.

Emma and Killian arrived back at his house just as the sun was peeking over the sky. He threw his shoes back at the same place it was in the morning by the stairs before heading towards the living room and sitting in one of the chairs with a sigh. Emma approached him with a smile. "I was thinking… Maybe tomorrow we could go out to eat lunch or something. Get to know each other better."

His eyes narrowed at her, scratching behind his ear. "I thought the point of you was to do what I want to do. Like some kind of slave."

"The_ point_ of me, " Emma replied, with an annoyed voice. "Is to help you maintain your sober lifestyle outside of rehab."

"You really think going out on lunches where I talk about my problems will really not make me want to use heroin all over again?" He asked her in a mocking tone, raising his eyebrow at her. "Listen love, I don't need you. If you want to go home and do whatever you want to do for the next few weeks, go ahead, I won't tell my brother. But I really don't want to have to live six weeks of you meddling into my life. "

"First of all, I'm not your love, my name's Emma." She told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Secondly, as much as you like to think otherwise, you do need someone. You need _me._ And you can be as stubborn as you want, but know one thing: I'm stubborn too, so you won't be getting rid of me that easily."

"I guess we make quite the time then, Swan." He replied with a smirk. Well looked at that, it appeared he'd call her anything as long as it wasn't her first name.

"Guess we do. Goodnight Killian." She said, before turning around and heading towards her room. Killian watched Emma as she left the room, her gold curls bouncing as she climbed the stairs, a small smile forming on his lips.


End file.
